Chaos book 1 - the return
by Dhyam
Summary: Kronos returns with Erebus and Tartarus to defeat Percy Jackson who has become the God of Heroes. what happens when he is helped by the creator of the world


Chaos

book-1-The Return

He had been defeated and so had his mother. He could not believe it. He was supposed to be undefeated. He had defeated the gods and yet was defeated by a demi-god. He wanted revenge. He wanted to rule the world and its planets. He wanted to watch his enemy suffer. He wanted Percy Jackson to die. Even his brothers and sisters were forced to lose and surrender. He was most angry and was waiting to come out from the hell hole. He was Kronos,lord of the titans. He was stuck in Tartarus and was not going to come out for another 100 years,by then,Percy Jackson would have been dead already,or maybe not as he was made a god. A god of heroes. And he was impossible to defeat. Even now he was enjoying godhood having fun with his son and queen. There was only one way to get out. And that was to raise the other demigods. The Greeks who will never believe in others being friends. He had to raise the DARK RIDERS. It was not a easy task though. He would have to locate them and gain their leaders trust for ever and ever and ever.

(olympus)

Percy was having real fun with his kids. Mark Jackson and Hector Jackson. His wife,that is,Annabeth Jackson had gone to CHB to teach archery to the newbies. Percy was the god of heroes and Annabeth was the goddess of war. Mark was the god of snow and Hector was the god of fighters. They all had the perfect family and all the other gods respected them,even Ares. Life was good and they both did their jobs perfectly and non stop and loved their family to. Even hector who was arrogant and bulky had a nice and proper respect. They lived at Mt Percabeth and had no lack of anything. All was good. But not for the dark riders.

(Mt Shadow)

I can not believe this, this is insane. The Greeks have made a new god. That was against the rules. They had not done this ever. Said Black rider,he was so angry at the gods for doing so. All his warriors shouted in agreement and suddenly large blast came and out came from the middle a man wearing a black cloak and a black coat and Black everything. He said-The gods are evil and sadistic. Come to me and you will rule the world along with me. The black riders were so happy they agreed. Kronos smiled and vanished along with them. The 500 demigods praying to him was definitely going to help. He was right as immediately his essence entered Black rider and he turned into Kronos. The Riders cheered in happiness and started forming a army to serve their lord and master.

Mt percabeth.

Percy sensed a group of 500 evil demigods and tensed. He went to Zeus and said- Zeus, I sense 500 evil demigods. I wonder what do they want. Do you have any idea. Actually yes, Persues, I sense a dark and evil essence entering the minds of 500 demigods. These demigods are know as the Dark rider. They are the most evil and ruthless demigods who are always planning against us gods. We have tried to kill them many times but they always prevail. As for the dark and evil essence,it is Kronos.

Half-way to America.

The group of 500 riders were walking through the cold night and were talking of the fun they would have with the gods. It would be a massacre. The gods will not be able to do anything and the 1 god pursues who is the only god who can come and help camp-half blood will be destroyed,said Red rider. He had become leader of his troops after Black rider had become Kronos. He himself was leading them and Red rider wondered what strength could defeat them too. On the way they met a total number of 100 more demigods who joined them thanks to Kronos poisoning. Finally at 7:am they reached their goal and prepared to attack but were surprised when they saw guards and an army of 1,000 demigods marching towards them. How did they know. They had no idea but they still prepared an army of 200 Infantry,100 cavalry,50 assaulter's and 250 men of explosives. The armies charged and-

(battle)

the front line of the demigods fell as the rider cavalry threw their spears and slashed the demigods with their swords. The demigods fired their arrows and the horses died. Riders attacked them with ferocious anger and the demigods started backing. The gods witnessed this but were powerless to stop it. Percy Jackson went to the battle enraged and strong. With a god on their side the demigods started winning but then 5 arrows shot Percy but he healed and attacked with a lightning spear made of Imperial gold and fired lightning at the riders. Kronos arrived and the demigods were shocked but nonetheless kept on fighting. After 2 hours Percy fell on the ground. 15 arrows at his back and his spear broken,his horse killed and he was wounded from arrows and spears and swords. He looked around and so that the Riders had entered CHB and were burning all cabins and statues and temples and the big house. Chiron was doing his best but was kicked by Kronos and was lost in the woods which were burning. Percy charged Kronos but he was weakened and Kronos was good as hell. He summoned a spear and threw it at him and heFell to the ground,wounded and dazed,all he could do was watch as Kronos blasted the big house and Shouted-Victory,is ours. The riders shouted and rode away leaving about 9-10 demigods alive. Percy teleported all of us to Mt Olympus to discuss _important matters_. After reaching,the demigods explained what had happened. The gods were horrified. Suddenly a bright light blinded us and there appeared a figure. It was wearing all black clothes. The gods bowed down and so did the demigods. At ease said the figure and said- I am chaos,the creator and I have watched the god Percy Jackson since he was born and thus I have decided on making him my successor. Step forward. Percy stepped forward and bowed. Chaos put his hand on his chest and muttered a spell and vanished. A shell of light surrounded Percy and thunder rumbled and the floor shook and at last Percy got up. He was so muscular that he made Sylvester Stallone look like a wimp. He was 20 feet tall and was so good looking. He had a electric sword made of steel and celestial bronze and was 2 meter big. He sat on his chair and the meeting re started. Percy said- the riders have been cut off and by my powers I can know that there only 260 riders alive. I propose that the gods and 200 of our strongest warriors attack their castle. The demigods can rest on Olympus and can watch us using a iris message. Very well Percy,said Zeus. We will attack the castle after 5 hours. Prepare the men for battle.

(5 hours later)

Percy POV

Our army reached Mt Shadow and I understood why it was so difficult. They had 30 metre tall giants guarding the whole palace. I used my powers and came to know that there were 500 such giants. I saw 100 Scythian Dracanae's armed with bows and arrows and the 3 sisters Medusa,Stheno and Euryale. The Minotaur, Kampê, Basilisks and 10 empousas. I created a lightning bolt using my powers and fired it at the castle walls and the attack started. I kept on firing electric spears at the giants while the army attacked the others. Finally I killed the giants and advanced towards the empousas. Blasted them with fire and killed 5, I then took my main sword and killed the other remaining 5. I helped my army and after half and hour we had entered the reached the First tower. The archers fired at us but I created a force field on my army and we lived. We advanced and burned the tower and reached the main castle which was so big that it was impossible to climb so we broke down the gates and advanced. In less then 5 seconds,the riders attacked us but this time they were outnumbered and unprepared. We kept on fighting for 10 minutes until at last the riders were finished but the monster still remained. Shit, I said as I saw a chimera advancing. I charged it and dodged its poison and stabbed it but it slammed into me and I went tumbling. I got angry and fired a bolt at him and he died,but still I saw 5 monsters that I hated coming towards me-Medusa, Stheno Euryale, Echidna and the Nemean Lion. I charged them along with 50 warriors and started fighting.

(battle 1)

Percy dodged a spiked tail and threw a spear at Stheno who died. I then saw Euryale dyeing with a few sword stabs to the heart. I killed Echidna and kicked Medusa, who fell down and got trampled and died. The Nemean lion vanished and all the 5 monsters died. I looked around and saw that Mt Shadow was completely over turned and destroyed. Kronos only escaped. Cowherd. I gave the order and our army went back to Mt Olympus.

(abandoned house)

Kronos POV

I, I lost. This is madness. The Olympians shall pay for this. I will raise the other titans and primordials to fight against them. I muttered a spell to bring back those in Hell and added- Erebus, Tartarus,wake. 2 figures formed and I leaped with joy and saw my favourite primordials- Erebus and Tartarus. Kronos,good to be back again they said and bowed to me. I smiled and said, I have called you to help me rule the world. If you help me, I will give you half half of the world. They agreed and so did I. Erebus used his powers and created 1000 shadow warriors. We arranged our army like this-

Infantry-200

Cavalry-100

Erebus Body gaurd- 50

Tartarus Body gaurd-50

Archers-50

Main army-100

We decided to attack Olympus after 1 day. I used my new found powers and created a large palace as big as Olympus and we moved into their. After resting for 1 hour we went to the training ground and gave the army magical weapons to help them and trained them for 3 hours. Then we decided to make a strategy for the battle and here's what we came up with-

(battle Plan)

Archers shall attack with fiery arrows and burn New York and Cavalry shall attack Olympus from behind lead by Tartarus. Erebus shall Lead the main army and fight the opposite army and the rest shall destroy the gods and Olympus lead by me.

(1 day later)

Nobody's POV

Burning arrows filled the night sky as the attack started. Hooves clattered and cries were heard as new York city was set on fire. Percy Jackson lead the army of 500 skeleton warriors to fight the cavalry while the remaining 1000 engaged with the main army. Percy Jackson threw a bolt of fire and set ablaze the ground in front of them stopping the enemy in their tracks and the archers calmly took out 50 Monsters when a sound pierced the world and the Empire State Building Exploded. The gods stumbled out and ran to fight with Kronos and the army to save Olympus. Percy created 1000 warriors and attacked The cavalry and he himself ran to help the Olympians to fight Kronos. Percy was stopped as Erebus slammed a bolt of darkness on him. Percy in return fired fire at him but Erebus Shadow-Travelled and kicked Percy to the ground and fired him with 5 bolts. Percy got up and took out his sword and so did Erebus.

Percy POV

I dodged a strike and slashed at Erebus but he dodged me and in return I kicked Erebus. I slashed at Erebus but he clashed with my sword. I then kicked him but he striked my leg and I had to retreat back. He charged me and I stabbed my sword but he created a shadow shield and blocked my every attack. Enraged, I created a flaming shield and slammed it into him and broke his shield with lightning and kicked him but he threw black bolts of dark energy at me and I went flying. Erebus came near me and stabbed me in the thigh. I thought he would kill me but he said- Kronos wishes to kill you,demigod,not me. Saying this he went away leaving me with a broken thigh. I teleported myself to Olympus and gave the order and went to rest myself.

10,00,000 Centaurs and skeletons attacked the enemy and I could finally rest. I created a Iris message and watched as the enemy clashed with our army and suddenly I saw Kronos killing Apollo. I was horrified and shocked . I spoke and said. O Iris,goddess of the rainbow,show me Kronos. The Iris message focused on Kronos and I watched as Posiedon charged him and and Kronos kicked him and stabbed Zeus in the stomach. Zeus fell down but did not die and was still not bleeding. Kronos increased in size until he was as big as a mountain and so did the gods. I quickly healed my self and ran to help them.

(Kronos battle)

before I could do anything, Kronos fired a bolt at me and I staggered back ways. Zeus fired a bolt towards Kronos but he caught it with lightning speed and threw it at Hades. Hades went down and Artemis fired arrows at him but Kronos slashed at the arrows and deflected them. I fired a bolt from behind and Kronos turned around in pain and charged me and I evaded a wild swing and I retaliated with a spear in his gut and I kicked him and Artemis fired 20 arrows at his back and I stabbed him in the back and he stabbed me but I dodged and backed away but he got up and threw his spear at Hermes killing him. I was shocked and could not see Tartarus charging me and the next moment I was sent flying when he slammed into me on purpose. Posiedon charged Tartarus and kicked him but Tartarus got up and swiped him on the ground and pointed his sword at Posiedons head. I threw a electric spear at him and Tartarus fell down wounded and dazed. Posiedon got up and backed away. I wondered why but then I saw that his stomach was bleeding and he fell down unconscious. I kicked Kronos with anger but he dodged and swiped me and Artemis fired 20 arrows at him and he turned and Hephaustus threw hot lava at him and Dionysus wrapped him in grape wines. Kronos teleported himself away from there and the gods went back to helping their Army. After 20 minutes of non stop fighting the enemy ran away and we won the first day of the battle.

(next day)

The empire state building exploded as a certain father of monsters reached new York city. Immediately the Immortals ran away fear and so did I. Typhon smashed a building and mortals ran away with fear as the dreaded monster made its way towards Olympus and Lord Chaos appeared making a ripple of fear through the enemy. Chaos single handedly charged Typhon radiating power a 100,00,000 times powerful and ferocious. He threw 10 bolts at Typhons face and fired a bolt of 100,000 bolts of electricity at him. Typhon recoiled and slammed his fist at Chaos but he teleported him self behind Typhon and burned him by using his fire powers and finally he created 50 duplicates of him self and they all fired bolts of metal at him and finally they combined their magic and their powers and fired it at him killing him once and for all. Chaos disappeared with his duplicates. I looked around and saw that we were surrounded by 100,00,000 monsters like-Cyclops, Empousa's, 5 Drakons, Basilisks,Gryphon's,Manticores and Telekhines. We had no way out as we were surrounded by them. We charged them screaming loudly and ferociously.

(surrounded battle)

I fired rapid bolts and killed 25 monsters until a drakons tale slammed in to me and I went flying. I got up and saw Kronos riding towards me on a flaming horse. I used my powers and created a pegasus and we both flew in to the air. We rode towards each other and slammed our swords dismounted. Gliding in the air, we both were warriors from heaven. Devil and Angel. We charged and I kicked Kronos but he backed up and kicked me and I ducked but he swung his sword and I got wounded in the arm. I fired lava at him but he teleported behind me and stabbed me in the thigh. I turned and Kronos stabbed me in the side and kicked me. I went tumbling towards the ground and broke my bones. I got up

and saw that Kronos had summoned lightning at his hands and started destroying new York city. I looked around and saw that our army was half destroyed and the ones alive were either wounded or tired and battle worn. Our chances were low and half of the enemy army had reached the Empire state building and were entering Olympus. Zeus charged a Drakon but it breathed fire and Zeus started burning. Thankfully Posiedon doused the fire. I was so afraid I screamed my head off. Kronos blasted The empire state building and it fell down. Olympus was trashed and broken. Kronos laughed and gave the order to kill every one except the gods, Annabeth and me. Noooooooooo I screamed but the enemy killed them all.

(new york is levitated and the ruins disappeared leaving a flat and barren ground)

Kronos POV

I was the happiest man on the planet. I used my powers and created the largest palace ever. It was like this-the game room was as big as a house. The rooms for the commanding officers had a computer,A.C,never finishing fridge,soft bed and a wash room. My room had every thing high-tech. The throne room was as big as Olympus. Only 500 times more big and magnificent. The Valleys and hall ways were all filled with photos of famous monsters and villains. Actually it was a city. Yes, I have created a city called Titapolis. I was sure that after 5 days, the surrounding countries would send their armies to fight against us but we had magic and sorcery. We were gods and monsters. And we shall rule the world. But first I need to have fun with my prisoners. Send them in, I shouted and the prisoners were brought in guarded by 10 Empousa's. I said- this is what fate awaits those who are against me. Now listen-you will all be thrown into the jail for treason against a god. Mwahhahahahah. You will remain there for live and even if you escape there are 100 Empousa's guarding your prison from all sides. Now off with you.

Percy POV.

I was thrown in magical cell so that I could not use my powers and so were my friends. We were in the same room,only different cells. There was no hope and I had heard that Canada had declared war on Titapolis and their army was supposed to reach us in about 1 week. So now we had 7 days before we are captured again and may be killed. Suddenly, I felt something strange. The others must have 2 as they stopped mourning and looked around. Then,all hades was loose. A blast resounded and the bars broke and the guards fell down dead. Then appeared Chaos and freed us and teleported us all to Canada.

(Canada.

Chaos had teleported us right in the army combat joining club and we were all led by chaos to the office. There,we stayed behind while Chaos talked to the manager and came back with a smile. We are in,he said. Where, I asked him. In the army of course. We are going to attack Titapolis along a army. Plus I have used my powers so we are going to get 1000 more recruits in the army thanks to me. Thank you chaos, I said and we went to the café to go and get some hot chocolate and milkshake. I went to the manager who showed me a table for 9. me and my friends ate like we had never before. Then, the alarm sounded and we reported to the HQ. We met our trainer and I was shocked to see it was a satyr. He told us that we would have our training after 1 hour.

1 hour later.

I went with my friends and the training started. The coach said that we have to practise our jumping. Me and my friends laughed and shocked him by jumping 20 feet above. He then told us to punch the punching bag. We shocked him again after breaking the bag filled with stones by one punch. He told us to run and take 1 round of the field. We ran in full speed and completed 5 rounds in 5 seconds. The coach looked at us and said. Your training is over. You already are a solder. He then ran to his master,probably to tell him what had happened. We laughed and laughed and laughed. Well,it looks like we are in, I said.

HQ

our master told us that we are special solders and that we will all be assigned to go to war against Titapolis. We definitely agreed and were told that we would attack after 2 days. Yippee ki yay. We went to my room for a party. Hooray.

(Titapolis)

How the hell did the prisoners escape. I want to know that right now. Kronos was fuming. His army was fuming and he would have killed them all they were not his only army. Now we have 2 enemies thanks to you. Out of my sight. I woke up from my nightmare and saw that 2 days had passed and that we would now attack Titapolis.

**So,how was it,nice eh. I spent 4 days for the plot and 3 days for writing. This my 3 book. This is a series called Chaos. This is the first book. Am still writing the 2. please R&R.**

**This is Dhyam the great,signing of.(for now)**


End file.
